


I’m a medic

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Ratchet/You
Kudos: 2





	I’m a medic

You were a doctor that worked at the hospital and you loved to help people. The hospital was not that busy so it was slow today but then a man runs into the hospital doors with a little boy named raff you had seen him before because everyone new everybody in this town but you had never met this man before he was quite handsome but that was not important right now it was saving the little boys life. The man then ran up to the desk and asked for a doctor you then went up to him and said you were a doctor. He then passed the little boy to you and he then fell down you quickly passed the little boy to the other doctor and checked on the man he seemed to be alive but was bleeding blue stuff out of his side. You quickly asked a nurse to get a gurney for him then brought one and you and a nurse put him on it you then wheeled him to a patient room and started to clean his wound after you had cleaned it he woke up and you then told him what happened. He asked if the little boy was okay you told him. he would make a full recovery you then told the man to let you finish fixing the wounds you then sanitized his wound and wrapped it. Then you had to fill in his patient chart and asked for his name and other stuff. His name was ratchet.

1week later

The boy raff and ratchet could finally leave the hospital. You asked ratchet to sign the paper work and they were free to go you bid them farewell and hoped to see them again, hopefully not in a hospital but who knows.


End file.
